


night night

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Leon is good with crafts, soft moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It's late. Leon is tired and Sharlene is there to give him some company.
Relationships: Souryuu Leon/Sharlene Chan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	night night

A yawn tries to escape past his lips as he rests on the couch. His body feels heavy, sinking into the cushions as a wave of tiredness washed over him. Shutting his eyes was dangerous- they may just close permanently. Leon forces his body to straighten, arms cross and gaze focus on the cards spread across the table.

Traveling back and forth between island and mainland rarely took a toll on him. There was usually time in between, a couple of days of rest to regain his bearings, but this time everything was in a rush. It didn't help that there was an important tournament in a few days and he needed to be prepared for that.

"Heya, Leon!" The carefree tone and lack of formality could only come from Sharlene. With a quick glance, he catches sight of her, already dressed in a nightgown and ready for bed. The girl plops down beside him on the couch and lets out a yawn. "It's getting really late, you know?"

"I know," he answers, doing his best not to let her yawn infect him. Holding one back felt like the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Sharlene hums a familiar tune, an old one about their clan. It's nice to listen to, even without the words. It makes his body relax, a little too much. He casts his gaze back to the table and reaches out to pick up a card. He dislikes the hesitation on what to do with it, but his mind is foggy and tired. Just as he sets it down, he notices Sharlene moving at the corner of his eye.

In her hands was a small paper that was being folded over and over, trying to bend on those invisible lines to make it perfectly symmetrical. It was an easy feat, to him. Leon had an unnatural skill with small crafts, but the same couldn't be said for her or her sister.

"What are you making?"

"A crane! Or...at least I'm trying to." She pouts. "I made a boat earlier, but I heard cranes are special." For a faint second, a smile replaces her pout. It only disappears when the crane takes...a different shape. The body was too big and too loose. If she were to pull on it, it would easily fall apart.

Leon holds his hand out to her. The girl blinks, confused for a moment before letting out an, "oh!" and handing over the attempted crane. With careful ease, he unfolds it back to its original form.

"Watch carefully," he whispers.

He goes over each step slowly, trusting she's paying attention to him. It's a little difficult thanks to the previous folds, but it's a challenge he doesn't mind handling. After a few folds, in his hand is a small paper crane.

"Wow!" Sharlene gasps and takes it from him. "It's so cute!" She giggles and holds the little paper bird in her hand. She raises a finger to pat the bird on its head as if it were real. "Thank you, Le-"

She blinks as she feels something against her shoulder. When she turns her head, she finds Leon resting on her shoulder. His breathing was soft and even, he didn't move an inch. Being so close to him made her heart race, her cheeks flush with a bright crimson.

Opening her mouth, she closes it not too long after. She should wake him and escort him back to bed. Sleeping out here was no good for him! There was always the option of lifting him herself, but...what if he wakes up? And after he was so peaceful looking to...

_'He must really be tired...'_

Yellow eyes focus on the crane in her hand. She plays with it, careful not to pull to harsh and accidentally undo what Leon had created for her. She desperately tries to think of what to do. If only Jillian was here, she would have known what decision to make. But...maybe she can leave him like this for a few minutes. It wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

Sharlene glances back to him before doing her best to put the crane on the table without upsetting him. When she succeeds, she wears a proud smile and relaxes into the couch. Her heart was still beating against her chest, making her feel a little restless.

Then she yawns. Would it be okay to fall asleep to? She should stay awake and protect Leon from anything that dares disturb him, of course, but nothing would get into this room. Without realizing it, she begins to close her eyes. Just for a little bit.

"Sharlene? Where are you? There you ar-"

Jillian stops herself once she spots her sister and Leon beside her. The two had fallen asleep on the couch, Leon's head resting on her shoulder and Sharlene's lightly resting on his. The two of them looked so peaceful and even smiling in their sleep.

She has to hold back on waking up her sister and lecturing her that she shouldn't be so casual with him for the millionth time, but seeing them like that together...maybe she could let it slide this once.

"I'll leave them be for now."


End file.
